Jay P. Hailey (ST-OM)
Jay P Hailey is a fictional character who appears in Star-Trek Outwardly Mobile. He began as a self insertion character for the author, Jay P Hailey. As the story has grown, world building questions have altered the character of the character until he is a seperate entity from the author. Jay's First Appearance is in Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile Episode #1 The Holly Hop Incident Availability: Cameos - Please ask Character: Jay P. Hailey Created by Jay P. Hailey Race: Human Planet: Earth (Southern California, Redondo Beach) Build: Medium, tending towards stocky. Skin coloring: Fair Date of Birth: 12, Dec, 2316 Birthplace: Redondo Beach, CA, North American Union, Earth Rank: Captain As of 44603.0 June 3rd 2367 Position: Commanding Officer Current Assignment: USS Harrier NCC-45657 Distinguishing Marks (scars, etc.): His knee had to be rebuilt after an industrial accident. Description: ''' A man of just slightly less than average height and slightly above average weight (yeah, right) Hailey tends toward hairy and unimpressive. His hair is kept cropped short. He looks rumpled and comfortable, and on personal time prefers loud colors on over sized clothes. '''Routine Activities: Studying. Captain Hailey has always had an interest in current affairs and history. He also studies new engineering manuals and Klingon history. Likes/Interests/Hobbies: Hailey still maintains an interest in Engineering. He is also interested in Klingon history and sometimes, music. Skills/Training/Professional Skills: Hailey is a trained engineer. He is also an able administrator. Group Affiliations: Starfleet. Personality: At his heart Hailey is an imaginative, inventive engineer, who doesn't follow through his projects well enough. This is covered over with a heavy layer of self discipline and straight forward by-the-book proceduralism. Hailey tends to be mild and overly prone to Self-Examination. Hailey has a deep streak of boy-scout and Paladin, which has been covered over by a layer of cynicism and distance. Ambitions and Goals: To successfully see his ship through. Psychological Quirks and Problems: Hailey doesn't believe that he deserves to be a Captain, or is truly capable of it. He has made up his mind to fake it as well as possible. Physical Problems: None Parents/Relatives: Captain Hailey's mother is wealthy real estate magnate on Earth. His Father is a retired Starfleet Engineer, and part time civil Engineer around the Federation. Enemies (And Why): The usual Starfleet enemies. History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly: Born 2316 Education: Educated in Community Schools around Southern California High School Undefined as of yet. Career History: Entered academy 2334 (age 18) Hailey was an average student. He was a good student in ethics but noted for a certain lack of flexibility. He had a flair for engineering and history, enough to make him mildly above average. His skills in Astro navigation, sciences and diplomacy were either average or below average.Finished Academy 2339, graduating about the dead middle of the class. Cadet Cruise 2339 - 2341 USS Excelsior NCC - 2000 His OER = "Good" Passed promoted to Ensign. No incidents currently noted. Tour 1 GXC. USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C. 1 year (2341 - 2343) OER Neutral Promoted to Lt jg Hailey and the Enterprise-C crew took part in an intervention at the Colony Limrin. Hailey makes a point of tracking down the stories of The Heroes of the Limrin Revolution afterwards. Tour 2 GXC, USS Horizon. 5 years (2343 - 2348)OER Neutral Captain Necheyev Whether this is the Current Admiral Necheyev is unknown Tour 3 GXC, USS Scorpion, 6 years (2348 - 2354)OER Neutral Promoted to Lt. During the Cardassian War, Hailey takes part in an away mission, and gets in his first serious fire fight. His team fights a desperate, stranded squad of Cardassian Soldiers, only to find the fight was motivated by the Cardassians' fear of mistreatment by Starfleet. Hailey becomes a closet pacifist after this, seeking nonviolent solutions to problems. Command School (2354 -2355)Promoted to Lt Commander Tour 4 GXC, USS Akagi NCC - 62158, 4 years (2355 -2359)OER Good Chief Engineer Commodore Naraht Hailey during this time is a typical Chief engineer, in love with his ship and convinced that the Captain needlessly abuses it. Despite this he proves a useful if somewhat bland officer. No specific incidents noted, yet Tour 5 Colonial Operations Command 5 years (2359 - 2364) Promoted to Commander Command Benson Starfleet Reserve Facility OER neutral Hailey elbowed his way into a command posting and wound up shelved in a back water post. Hailey considers that his career stalled at this point and isn't really a good sport about it. No incidents noted, yet. Tour 6 Starfleet Command 3 years (2364-2367)OER Good Admiral Quinn Hailey spent time sorting old documents and reclassifying them, gaining an interesting knowledge of some top secret Federation doings from history. Afterwards, Hailey became a staff officer for Admiral Quinn, the Chief of Operations, investigating classified projects, and areas where the Admiral needed a less overt eye. In this Role, Hailey replaced Commander Dexter Remmick, who was killed by an alien infiltration force. When Hailey left he was replaced by Commander Benjamin Sisko, a recent survivor of Wolf 359. Tour 7 GXC USS Harrier NCC - 45657 (2367 - Onward) Promoted to Captain.Command of USS Harrier, Hailey takes command of the Starship Harrier as detailed in the stories in Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile. Category:CharactersCategory:ST-OM